Family
by CrazyFM
Summary: They were his family, they had taken him in, but now he had to decide if he wanted to stay with him or wanted to follow the path of his parents. Will he disguise who he is or will he live his life? Nice!Dursleys Harry has to choose, if he wants to have a family or if he wants to go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money with this.**

**Now there is only one thing to say: Enjoy!**

When Petunia Dursley opened her door on November the first, to find her little nephew on the floor, she was shocked. She didn't want that child of her witch-sister!

Her first thought was how to get rid of the child, her second thought however was directed at her sister. What happened to her?

Petunia Dursley had always been jealous of her little sister, but she didn't hate her, as much as she wanted to think it. She didn't want her sister to die.

Reading the letter, that the infant held in his tiny hands, hurt. A lot in fact! She had never thought, that someday she would get such a letter, never thought, that her little sister would die before her. She was a witch for gods sake! If she had known things may have been different between them.

And yet here she was, reading that her sister passed away, written in that infuriating neat handwriting of the man, who had always denied her to visit Hogwarts.

And for a moment she felt hatred, pure hatred, for the man who parted her and Lily, for her parents, who always loved Lily more, for her sister, who left her behind and for the little baby with the big scar and the unruly black hair, sleeping innocently in her arms.

He would be like THEM, he would be a wizard! She should get rid of him, so Dudley wouldn't have to suffer as she had suffered!

But then, yawning a little, the tiny boy opened his eyes, his big, green eyes, the eyes of her little sister. He looked her in the eyes, with his sad, yet trusting green eyes, knowing that he was alone, knowing, that he was an orphan.

That was the moment when Petunia just knew, that she had to keep little Harry. She couldn't change what happened between her and her sister, but she could take care of her sisters first-born child, the little baby who had her eyes.

Nevertheless she swore to herself that morning, that she would never tell him what his parents were, never tell him about the damned school that parted her family.

**This is NOT going to be a incredible long story, but I just felt inspired writing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think and if there are things you want to read in this story.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

**For those of you who might read my story "The Marauders and the pilot", don't worry I will update in the next days, but some reviews would be wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Warning: Some bad words in this chapter, nothing to bad I hope, just wanted to warn you, better safe than sorry.**

**Thanks to all, who read this story and even followed it! You are the best.**

**I sorry for the long wait, but school got in my way :(**

**Enjoy!**

Petunia Dursley didn't know how long she stood there, in front of her house, the little boy in her arms.

Time seemed to slow down, while her mind progressed the consequences of her decision. Now they had a second boy to care for, the Dursleys were by no means poor, but they were not rich either. Also Vernon would not be pleased. He was a wonderful father for Dudley, but their son was a normal boy and Vernon loathed everything abnormal, especially her sister.

Yes, he knew about her sister, she told him before the wedding, in case he would meet her someday, but he didn't know the whole story.

She told him what her sister was and that she hurt her, but she never told him, that she always wished, in fact still wished that she could have gone to Hogwarts, that things would have been different. She knew he would understand, feared that he would leave her. So Vernon Dursley never knew what really happened.

He loved her, so he hated her sister and all of her kind for doing this (whatever) to his Tuni.

Suddenly the small heap in her arms began to shiver uncontrollably. Remembering how cold it was she hurried inside, ready to face the things that were to come.

Petunia had been right: Her husband was not pleased with this new addition to their family.

When he first entered the kitchen that morning, little Dudley on his arms, and found his wife feeding this unfamiliar kid he had been surprised.

"Who is that?", he demanded to know, a bit annoyed, that this kid was sitting in Dudley's chair.

Never had he envisaged the answer he was getting.

"It's my sisters son, she is dead so we get to care for him."

"Wha... What?!", he barely managed to choke out, completely shocked. Already he was turning deep red.

"You mean Lily Potters son? In our kitchen? Get him out now! I am not going to tolerate that filth here! He will be just like THEM! Don't you remember what she did to you, didn't she hurt you?"

And so he would have continued hadn't Petunia interrupted him.

"Stop it", she said, quiet but firm.

Her husband just stared at her, turning an interesting shade of grey.

"Vernon,..", Petunia began, knowing that he could explode every moment. "Let me explain..."

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! All this years I saw you suffer, because of your..."

"Don't you dare say it!", she said more fiercely than she ever spoke with him, shutting him up effectively.

"Vernon, please, I love you and I can't do this without, but Harry needs to stay, he has nowhere else to go and he hasn't done anything wrong. After all that happened Lily was still my sister and I still love her, he is her son! Her only son! I need him to stay, please understand."

Anxiously she looked at him, silently begging him to understand.

"We will need a second high-chair", was all he said.

**Instead of writing this right now I should be doing my Maths homework, but my Notebook, which I need for them, just got crazy, AGAIN(!) and it all didn't work, then I got really frustrated and wanted to throw the damn thing out of the window, but I decided to write this instead.**

**As you can see I was not really in the best mood, but writing always helped me with that as it did now, still some reviews would help me even more. Also I would like to know your opinion to this little chapter. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I write FANfiction, that tells us what?**

**Sorry for the long wait, I didn't really know where to continue and to be honest even if I had known I hadn't time to write...**

**This chapter is dedicated to RainbowDeathEater, for the kind review.**

**Enjoy!**

For the moment Vernon just kept his little boy on his lap while feeding him. In front of the high-chair Petunia tried to feet little Harry, but Harry wouldn't eat.

While Dudley seemed quite content with the arrangement, chattering happily in baby talk.

That was the moment when Petunia noticed that her sisters little boy hadn't made a single noise since he got there.

For the first time she realised what her little nephew must be through right now.

Feeling a pang of affection towards him, she picked his little form up, humming soothingly to him, stroking his little shock of black hair. When she sat down on the kitchen chair she began rocking back and forth, back and forth, all the while keeping the toddler near her chest, until finally the little body began to shake with sobs. The boy was crying desperately for several minutes, until he fell asleep exhausted.

When Petunia looked up again she caught Vernon staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. When he caught her gaze he looked away. Only Dudley seemed completely oblivious to the on goings, he was to engrossed in lubricating his fathers clothes with his pulp.

For a lack of other options Petunia went upstairs to put the boy in Dudley's crib, laying the baby monitor out besides him.

By the time she got back down her husband was tickling her little son, scolding him laughing for ruining his clothes. For a moment she just stood there, smiling at the scene before her, leaving her worries behind for a brief moment. Still she couldn't help, but wonder how many more of this moments she would see in the future. She already cared for her young nephew, but she feared that having him here might destroy her little families happiness, like discovering Lily's "gift" had.

She gathered her courage and entered the kitchen. Wordlessly Vernon handed her their son before he went to change his clothes. Soon after, he entered the kitchen again, saying his goodbyes to his family and left to go to work.

"Vernon", Petunia stopped him in the doorway, she just had to know that he still wanted to be with her, that he accepted her even now, that she brought this unwelcome new responsibility over them. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else because of magic.

"I understand, Tuni", he answered her unspoken question softly. "I do not like it, but I understand."

With that he left.

**Okay, I realise this wasn't exactly what you wanted, I mean it was really really short and I am sorry for this (please don't throw rotten fruit). This just seemed to be a good moment to stop.. However I hope to update more in the next days, to make up for this short one...**

**In the mean time I would love some reviews, especially I'm not really happy with this myself! Was it good, was it bad, was it awful, was it okay, what did I get wrong, what did you like, what horrible grammar mistakes did I make, what would you like to read in future chapters,...? And so on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Readers: Oh, really? *cough* sarcasm *cough***

**However, I hope you like this chapter. :)**

Petunia turned around, to give her filthy son a bath. Things would eventually work out on their own...

After that she got him up in the living room. Sitting him on the floor she watched him play. A little smile tugged her face as she watched her little son, solving a little puzzle consisting of only six parts. As soon as he finished he lost interest and instead began to crawl around in the room, babbling to himself. Petunia was just beginning to relax, when she heard a low whimper. It was coming from the baby monitor, little Harry was awake,

At first she tried to ignore it, surely the little boy would go back to sleep soon. The whimpers made her want to run up and hug the child, make the nightmares go away, only she just couldn't bring herself to do it and it made her feel incredible guilty.

Petunia Dursley found herself to caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. She couldn't leave her little Diddy alone, but she couldn't just ignore the crying boy upstairs, not anymore. Also she didn't want to take Dudley with her, to meet the other boy. She wanted to keep the interaction between the two children at a minimum, because she knew, if she didn't watch closely to prevent it they would become like brothers. Petunia couldn't let that happen, Harry would only hurt Dudley.

So there was only one solution left. She elevated Dudley in her arms and went upstairs. Then she put him back down in his playpen, giving him his favourite storybook, hoping that he would be fine and went to sooth Harry.

She felt bad leaving her only son like this for her nephew, but the whimpers were increasing in volume every passing second.

"It is the only possible solution", she kept telling herself.

When she arrived the little room, the whimpering stopped. Little Harry looked up at her with big, watery green eyes, begging her to make the nightmares go away. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. Harry grasped the fabric of her T-shirt tightly, unwilling to let her go ever again.

Slowly he was getting calmer. Sighing content he snuggled closer. Petunia smiled, she could already feel her heart melt, all the bad experiences with her sister became less important the longer she held them.

Suddenly she heard crying from Dudley's room. Her little precious had finished "reading" and was now bored and wondering where his mummy had gone.

She had to go back to her baby, but she just couldn't leave her little nephew all alone so soon again.

There wasn't only one solution, for there was another one. Her little nephew held securely in her arms she made her way back towards her son.

After all they would meet one day and maybe Harry could be a normal child, if under Dudley's good influence, maybe he would never leave them.

When she entered Dudley's room, a strange child on her arms, her little son stared up at her with wide, confused eyes. She picked him up too and carried both boys downstairs back in the living room. As soon as she sat them down Dudley started talkig animatedly and soon Harry joined in. While the kids where busy playing with Dudley's toys, they would have to get Harry some too, Petunia did the housework, all the while keeping a watchful eye on them.

By the time Vernon got home from work all three of them were sleeping snuggled together in a heap on the couch.

Even though he still had his doubts regarding his nephew, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Silently he took a photo.

**Hi guys, thank for reading, and following this story, also thanks for the favourites! You are incredible.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I am full of ideas for all my stories and also for some new stories, but I just don't have time to write with school and all, that's just so very frustrating...**

**However school comes first, so the next chapter may take me a while. In the meantime please review! It means very much to me.**


End file.
